A Taste of the Other Side
by ShallowGlass
Summary: My first attempt at AU, let alone a multi chapter story. Bubblegum is a top student at an elite school and has quite a bit of money. One day she comes across a girl in an alley and finds herself intrigued with the girl. Bubblegum gets a taste of the dark side of society. This has the potential to be a dark fic and is Bubbline; just warning.
1. First Encounter

**Hey guys! This is my first AU and multi chapter story xD I'll update as often as I can. I'll start off by saying that this fic could very well end up quite dark. Also, it's rated M for future chapters. I also want to ask you guys what color you think Marceline's eyes are. I've heard people say red, green, blue, etc. I'd like your opinion so I can incorporate it into the story ^_^ Thanks! Also, most chapters will be longer than this one o.o I promise!**

Bonnibel Bubblegum looked out the window of her classroom. School had ended an hour ago and she was still there. She was still there because, as the Student Council and Chemistry Club president, she had far more responsibilities than necessary. People told her that she was a natural born leader and practically a genius. Her grades far exceeded the average, even for this elite private school; she was number one in her class. Bubblegum was practically the school idol, but, unfortunately for them, she had no interest in romance. It was one of those irrational emotions; they made no sense and logic failed to soothe them.

The sun was setting and the horizon was died a rich shade of orange tainted with red. The buildings outside cast their tall shadows and time looked as if it had stopped. Bubblegum sighed and picked up her bags from her desk. She would be getting home late tonight; hopefully her caretaker would have her evening meal ready in time. The pink girl glanced once more out the window before walking out the door and continuing down the hall. The hallways were tiled and each locker was large enough to fit a standing person. Bubblegum glanced toward the ground and smiled.

_Hah, I suppose that's what you'd expect from a private school…_

She had been to other schools before, for competitions and the like, but none compared to her school. She was even here on a scholarship, though it did help that her parents left her a significant amount of money in their will. She was, for lack of a better word, wealthy. She didn't remember her parents; they passed long before she was capable of coding coherent memories.

She finally made it outside, admiring the sunset once again. The prospective this time around was different; Bonnibel felt as if she was being bathed in that saturated gold light. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breathe, exhaled, then continued home with a bit more energy. If she walked at a comfortable pace, she'd be home in thirty minutes, give or take.

The walk home was pretty straight forward – with one exception. In an effort to cut time, she occasionally turned down an alley that shaved about 8 minutes off her walking time. The alley wasn't exceptionally creepy, there was a dumpster at the entrance and numerous tin trash cans lined the buildings' walls. Walking this path during the day didn't even faze the pink haired girl; but it had a different atmosphere now that the sun had set. The autumn winds were blowing and the temperature had dropped with the setting sun. The sky was mixture of violet and red, and, while absolutely stunning, didn't provide the light necessary to properly illuminate the alley. The alley felt quite _dark_, the buildings kept practically every sliver of light from entering. Bubblegum weighed her options, assessing the pros and cons of taking this route; after all, she was a scientist.

_Well…I've never had problems here before and it's unlikely that I'll have trouble now just because I left school an hour later._

With her mind set, she proceeded through the alley. While Bubblegum kept her thoughts quite calm, her body had other ideas. Despite her best efforts, she felt her heart beating much faster than she'd have liked and adrenaline was rushing through her body. She strained her senses in the darkness, attempting to hear or see anything. Her mind kept telling her that it was not feasible to imagine somebody there, but, for some reason, she kept frantically searching.

_Perhaps this is some sort of innate survival instinct…_

Bubblegum stopped and entertained this idea when her eyes caught the figure of somebody leaning against the wall only a few feet down from the dumpster. She could tell the mysterious figure was a human, but she could discern nothing else. Her heart thundered in her chest and she stopped walking. Bubblegum attempted to control her breathing; she didn't want whoever was down there to hear her. Despite all this, she felt _compelled_ to walk forward. As if her mind knew whatever was down there was no danger.

_Hah geez, I guess an hour does make a big difference._

One foot at a time, she cautiously moved in the direction to the exit of the alley – and the other figure. By this point she could make out more features in the darkness. She could tell the other party was female, taller than she was, and quite slender. She could see that the girl was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark gray hoodie, and black combat boots. Perhaps her most distinguishing feature, however, was her hair. It was black as night and long – the tips of graced the ground.

_How does she even move with that much hair…?_

Bubblegum continued along, carefully watching each step and being as silent as possible. Finally, she was at the dumpster. Not much longer and she'd be past the mysterious girl and home free. She felt hurried, as if there was some sort of invisible force pushing her along. She walked more briskly, and, although she was aware the stranger could probably hear her and could most definitely see her, she looked in the girl's direction. She was looking toward the ground and long bangs framed either side of her face. Just as Bubblegum finished her attempt at seeing the other girl's face, a voice called from back at the entrance of the alley.

"Marceline, where the hell are you?! I know you're back here!" The voice was definitely male and he sounded very aggravated.

The black haired female looked up in the direction of the voice and immediately took off. Her response was instantaneous and Bonnibel couldn't quite comprehend what just happened. By the time she thought to run, the other girl was gone.

_Marceline, huh?_

Bubblegum ran until she was out of the alley and very completely winded. Her chest burned and her legs were numb. Her head was throbbing dully and when she finally got to her house, she went straight toward her room.

"Was…home always…that far…?" Bonnibel gasped out her sentence and sighed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Ms. Bubblegum, I've prepared dinner for you. Would you like me to set it out or will you be coming out later?" There was a hint of anxiety in the voice and Bubblegum smiled a bit.

"Thank you Peppermint. I'll be down in a second." Bubblegum changed out of her school uniform and into some pink sweat pants and a tank top. She cleaned the sweat off her face in the bathroom and tied her hair back.

_Well now, food sounds quite nice right about now. I wonder what Peppermint has prepared…_

Well, when she got down to the dining room, she was quite pleased with what she saw. He had made pasta – chicken Alfredo to be exact. She saw that he had dessert prepared as well: a chocolate soufflé drizzled with chocolate sauce and topped with a strawberry.

_What would I ever do without you?_

"Thank you very much Peppermint, it all looks delicious!" Bubblegum exclaimed.

"The pleasure is mine Ms. Bubblegum." Peppermint bowed to her before proceeding to sit across from her. "So how was your day?"

Peppermint Butler had asked this very same question at dinner since the day she started attending school. It was very important to him that she be happy; she didn't have a lot of time for friends and, to be honest, he loved learning about her day. When she recalled all her accomplishments throughout the day, her face lit up like that of a four year old receiving a new toy.

Bubblegum went on and on and was about to tell him about her little predicament earlier when she felt something warning her against it.

_But why?_

Whatever the reason, she kept that little escapade to herself. As she moved on to dessert, Peppermint grabbed her dinner plate and went off to wash it. Bubblegum found herself thinking back to earlier. More specifically, to the girl.

_She was so fast, her hair was so long, and I wonder who that man was…it's pretty obvious he was looking for her…I wonder if she's in trouble…_

Bubblegum couldn't explain why she was so caught up in thoughts about somebody she didn't even know. It was a strange feeling; she desperately wanted to see the girl again.

_I want to know what she looks like._

Her thoughts continued, numerous scenarios flying through her mind. She felt as if she was setting up an experiment. She measured the efficiency of the scenarios and finally decided on the one that had the highest chance of success.

_I'll just walk through the alley at the same time as today…_

Bubblegum sighed, brought her dessert dish to Peppermint, and headed toward her room. She fell down onto her bed, relishing the comfortableness of her mattress. She buried her face into her pillow and closed her eyes. She continued to think of the other girl until sleep overcame her.


	2. Strange Coincidences

**Hello! Thanks to all who reviewed. Also, Marceline's eye color has been chosen ^_^ I'd like to confess now that I haven't seen too many AT episodes. So I'm not familiar with the personality of the Flame Princess. I took liberties with her as well, she's 17 in this fic compared to 14 in the series. Bubblegum is 18. I haven't decided how old I want Marceline to be. She'll probably be around 20ish. Anyway, that's for later. I took liberties with Lady as well. I apologize T_T Also, if any of you could help me think of an actual name for the Flame Princess? I honestly don't mind Flame, but I can understand where that sounds strange. Thanks again!**

A week has passed since Bubblegum saw the mysterious female youth in the alleyway. She hadn't completely given up on the thought of seeing her again, but her hopes were slowly fading. She could understand that maybe having all the same conditions didn't mean the same results. After all, humans weren't chemicals. Their brains didn't have rules and laws like chemicals did. It may not have worked, but it was worth the shot.

Bubblegum sat in class staring out the window. The instructor was droning on and on about the different types of samples and how to identify each.

_Glob, really? Statistics sucks…_

She noted the scenery outside her classroom. The school's courtyard was dotted with oak trees and a blanket of thick, lush green grass. The walls of the school were lined with flower beds that contained a variety of the floral plants. Further out, two tennis courts stood out next to a track whose material glittered a fantastic black under the sun.

_Just like her hair would…_

Bubblegum speculated what "Marceline's" hair would look like outside of the shadows. She imagined it would shine a brilliant ebony. She imagined the way her hair would sway when she walked; how the long blanket of darkness would slightly drag on the ground or how it would fly behind her when she ran.

"Ms. Bubblegum?" The instructor's voice brought her back to reality.

"Ah sorry. That would be an example of a simple random sample." If there was one thing she was ever grateful for, it would be her ability to pick up things as quickly as she did.

"Err…yes. Now this is a…" More droning.

(^0^)

After another thirty minutes, Bubblegum started packing her textbooks back into her bag. Lunch would start in about five minutes and, although Peppermint always offered to make her lunch, she preferred the hustle and bustle of the lunch lines.

"Hey PB! Wanna get lunch together today?" The voice belonged to one of her classmates, a volatile, headstrong girl that went by "Flame".

The nickname, PB, was a long running joke that had started their freshman year. Bubblegum had invited Flame to her house for a sleepover and when the fiery girl saw her home and butler, things quickly spiraled out of control.

Since then, she had called her Princess Bubblegum, which was now shortened to PB. Most of her classmates referred to her as PB, though, only a few knew what it actually stood for.

"Sure, no problem. Do you know what's on the menu today?"

"Hell if I know. Come on, hurry, the bells about to ring." Flame grabbed Bubblegum's hand and dragged her to the door.

The two became quick friends their freshman year and had stayed close throughout high school. They shared the same class each year and lived relatively close to each other. "Hey, do you think Finn will sit with us today…?" Flame asked, uncharacteristically shy.

"Hey, I have no idea. Do you still like him? He's, I don't know, a lot younger than you. He's a freshman." Bubblegum stated rather matter-of-factly.

She wasn't completely against it, she just found the blonde, exuberant boy a little too much to handle sometimes. He was very sweet and she could swear that he liked her, but he'd never admit it. Sometimes she wondered how in the world he got accepted to this school.

_Maybe…deep down…he's a genius…_

Bubblegum laughed at herself a bit and quickly corrected herself. It must've been a fluke. There's no way the boy was secretly a genius. Bubblegum was so lost in her thoughts about Finn that she almost missed Flame's response. "I don't really know if I like him…but he's so funny and simple and honest. I don't think his age matters that much though. Three years isn't that big of a deal…right?"

"I guess not. Well, I suppose he'll sit with us today. He's done it for the last week. Sometimes I wonder if he has any other friends besides us."

"Hah, what friends could possibly be better than two attractive older girls?" Flame smirked and cocked an eyebrow at Bubblegum.

"That's a good question." Bubblegum wasn't exactly sure how to respond. She was having hard time focusing today. Actually, she'd been having a hard time focusing _all week_. Between all her projects and thoughts of that "Marceline" she wasn't exactly sure where her mind was anymore.

The bell sounded loudly and she jumped. Flame rushed out into the hallway; she was in a hurry to get one of the first spots in line. Bubblegum fell behind her, not in any particular rush. She'd like to get there before the large crowd, but she wasn't so gluttonous that she needed to be _first_ in line. She'd been raised to be a little more lady like.

(^0^)

As she had predicted, the boy Finn had joined the two girls for lunch. They usually sat alone in one of the booths in the lunchroom, but recently, he'd been eating with them. They were both exceptionally popular within the school, but neither liked a large crowd for lunch. The lunch today was quite bland – simply spaghetti. They didn't even provide parmesan cheese. Though, with Finn here, even this dull lunch was somewhat colorful. He had chosen to sit next to her and was all sorts of excited. Apparently his dog performed a new trick yesterday and he was proud of him.

"Yeah so and then Jake grabbed the ring and jumped over a wall and brought it all the way back to me! He's so amazing!" His hands were animating his conversation and his eyes sparkled.

_Honestly…you're innocence is envious…_

"That's awesome! What did you say Jake was?" Flame appeared genuinely interested in the story.

"Oh he's just a mutt, but he's like, the coolest mutt ever! Sometimes I swear he understands what I'm saying! Oh, wait, don't you have a dog too PB?" Finn turned his attention toward the girl at his side.

"Ah yes, I have Lady. She's a good girl." Lady, Bubblegum's dog, was actually a Saluki. She was very sweet and was her most loyal companion.

"Aren't dogs the greatest?!" He smiled up at her expectantly and she patted his head and nodded.

"Hey! You don't need to pat my head; I'm not a little kid!" Finn pretended to be offended and Bubblegum felt the desire to tease him more.

"Oh I know, but you are most definitely not a man. All girls want a man, a brave, strong, loyal man." She winked at Flame, who laughed as Finn abruptly rose from his seat and stared at Bubblegum.

"I can be a man! I'll show you how much of man I can be! I'll be just like a hero!" Finn grabbed one of Bubblegum's hands. "May I escort you home my lady?"

Bubblegum giggled, "Oh but of course my hero. You have the right to walk me home tonight."

She figured it wouldn't hurt to let him walk her home. Bubblegum turned to look at Flame, who was wearing a complicated expression on her face. She had explained to the feisty girl numerous times that she had no feelings for Finn beyond that of maybe an elder sister, but she could tell she was still hurt. She took her hand from Finn's and smiled at Flame.

"Do you want to tag along? You can even spend the night if you want." Flame looked up at her, pleased that she offered, but quickly looked disappointed again.

"I would…but it's my turn to cook dinner tonight…" She stared at the untouched pasta on her tray.

"Don't worry Flame! I'll walk you home next time! A man is always fair." Finn nodded furiously, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Flame's face lit up immediately and she grinned broadly.

"Oh I can't wait! The hero Finn will escort me to my humble abode, I feel like I princess!" Finn blushed at her compliments and quickly took his seat again.

"Meet me at the gates, okay PB? Oh, and I have to stop by a friend's place to get something first, is that okay?" He asked a little sheepishly, he obviously thought heroes shouldn't have to make stops while escorting a lady.

"Oh it's fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to throw this food away before the bell rings. I don't particularly like being rushed."

Bubblegum had no problem making a stop on the way home and she was honestly quite curious as to who his friend could possibly be. She imagined it was another boy, probably another boy with a dog, but who knows.

(^0^)

Bubblegum made her way to the school gates. She saw a very eager Finn waving to her. She smiled and waved back.

"S'up PB? Ya ready?" He grinned broadly.

"Of course. Lead the way hero."

"Do you want me to carry your books?" He asked quietly.

"Oh no thank you. That's asking too much of you." She politely refused, she would much rather hold her own books. They gave the sort of comfort only a girl like her could understand. Finn appeared to be mulling her refusal over before smiling and walking ahead; leading the way.

They walked for a good twenty minutes and Bubblegum simply smiled and teased him. He loved talking and his passion for what he loved was absolutely adorable.

_Flame must be the motherly type…_

She thought about that for a little while as Finn went on about a new movie he watched. She had a hard time picturing the two together, but she could see it. They were both painfully honest and simple.

"Hey, Finn, where exactly are we going?" Another ten minutes passed and the sun was slowly falling in the sky.

"Oh, just to a friend's place. It won't be long now and I'll hurry in and out." Finn said somewhat apologetically. "Don't worry. If it gets dark, I'll protect you Peebs."

_Peebs?_

"Oh, well thank you, I'm flattered." She smiled a polite smile and they continued.

"Oh look! There it is! That's the building she stays in! Let's…huh?" He pointed eagerly and began to run over when two figures came out of the entrance to the apartment complex.

_She?_

The complex was rather dull; brown-red bricks piled one atop the other. Dirty windows rose up about seven stories, each with a small air conditioning system sticking out the front. The whole set up was quite unattractive and Bubblegum couldn't recall the last time she'd been to this side of the city. It was what some referred to as the "seedier" side of the city, though, honestly, the name isn't all the founded. It's had some problems in the past, but the city council has been working to improve the lives of all the residents here. What was more interesting was that Finn had referred to his friend as "she".

_How many girls does this boy hang out with? And he knows where this one lives? He may not be as innocent as I originally thought…_

Bubblegum shook her head. "She" could be a close childhood friend or something. She was letting her mind wander too much lately. Her eyes were drawn to the two figures that had come out of the building. Now that she and Finn had gotten closer, she could see by their body language that they were in some sort of argument. She glanced down at Finn and saw that he was quite alert. She looked back over and saw that one of the figures had dark hair – long enough to grace the ground.

_No wa-_

"Yo! Marceline! What's going on?!" Finn's voice was full of worry and he sprinted toward the two.

_Marceline? You're kidding right?_

Bubblegum could hardly believe what was going on. She took off after Finn, running as quickly as her skirt would allow. The closer she got, the more her heart raced. Do coincidences like this actually happen in real life? Bubblegum's mind tried to calculate the chances of this happening and no matter how many different ways she calculated, the probability was minute each time.

Marceline looked up when she heard her name called. The man she was arguing with also looked over, his face red; he was obviously very angry. Her face brightened when she saw Finn, but her expression shifted to one of curiosity when she saw Bubblegum.

"Finn! I'm so glad you're here! This bastard here," she pointed to the man, who half growled at her, "is trying to evict me."

"What?! Why? Has she done anything wrong?" Both he and Bubblegum were now at the two.

"Kid, don't get involved. This girl hasn't paid her rent for three months – she owes _a lot_ of money." He looked smugly at Marceline, who, in all politeness, gave him the finger.

"Why you bit—," his words were cut short when he got a good look at Bubblegum.

She noticed with much amusement that his voice was very similar to the voice that had been in the alley the day she first saw the black haired girl. "Who the hell are you and why are you dragging this kid to dangerous places like this?" He grunted his disapproval, as if she were an irresponsible mother.

"I'm not a kid, I'm Finn and –," Finn started, but was interrupted by a slightly offended Bubblegum.

"Sir, with all due respect, this _kid's_ name is Finn. I was not dragging him; he was escorting me home and asked if he could stop by a friend's home. Now, as for my name, it's Bonnibel Bubblegum. Pleasure to meet you." Her last few words dripped sarcasm and she held out her hand.

"Hmph. Whatever, take _Finn_ and get out of here. This is no place for you two." He ignored her hand and turned back to Marceline. "Now you either pay up now or you're gone. Tonight. I want all your stuff packed and outta here."

Marceline stared at the ground and bit her lip. "Fine. You're such a dick. I'll go get my stuff and I'll be gone by tonight." The man, obviously pleased, walked back into the apartment complex.

"Marce –," Finn was once again interrupted.

"Don't worry about it dude. This sort of stuff happens all the time. Do you mind if I crash at your place tonight? I really don't have a lot of stuff, just clothes and my axe bass. I'll be gone by tomorrow evening."

_How well do these two know each other? How did they even meet?_

Bubblegum couldn't imagine for the life of her how exactly these two became friends. This "Marceline" looked to be much older than Finn, even the same age as herself, if not older. She realized now that she still hadn't gotten a look at her eyes. They hadn't made eye contact and hadn't really looked at each other since she and Finn had showed up.

"Ah…sorry Marceline, I don't really have any place for you to stay…I have two friend's staying already…I'm really sorry…" Finn sounded upset and was looking toward the ground, his hands in fists.

"Don't worry about it man. I'll figure something out. Now I'm going to go pack." She turned to walk back into the apartment, but paused when Bubblegum spoke.

"Wait. You can…you can stay at my home tonight. We have a guest bedroom. You can stay as long as you need until you can find an apartment again." Bubblegum was shocked with herself as soon as the last word left her mouth.

She had no idea what prompted her to offer her house to this girl. They hadn't even been properly introduced. There had been no mental calculation; it was as if her mouth had spoken the words of its own accord.

_Oh glob I hope she doesn't think I'm crazy now…I mean, what sort of person offers a stranger to stay at their house…?_

"Huh? Bonnibel? That was your name right? I'm Marceline. Well I guess if you're cool with it, I'm not gonna turn down a free offer to stay at somebody's house. You two wait here and I'll go get my stuff packed real fast." Bubblegum looked up at her and they finally made eye contact.

_Red. Her eyes. They're red. _


	3. The Fascinating Guest

**Thanks for the reviews guys! This story is going in the direction I want it to (thank god) but I'm sure quite how dark I want to make it. Where I want to go may be a little too much, but I'll try it anyway. So, I'm having a hard time with the pronouns here ;_; it's all "she this she that", but when I try to make it something else other than their names, it sounds a little retarded. Whatevs. Thanks again ^_^ See ya next chapter!**

Finn and Bubblegum waited outside the apartment complex for Marceline. Bubblegum still hadn't quite figured out why she had offered the stranger her home's guest bedroom; it was an entirely illogical thing for her to do.

"So, Marceline is staying at your place tonight? I didn't think you were that nice PB." Finn stated somewhat absentmindedly.

"Finn, I am quite nice, and furthermore, I believe she is." Bubblegum responded somewhat sternly; she was plenty nice.

"Ah well, here she comes. Thanks PB."

Bubblegum and Finn watched as the older woman pushed open the doors of the complex.

_What the heck is that?_

Marceline approached the two, smiling and tugging along a suitcase. Her suitcase was of a moderate size and was packed quite full, but that wasn't what caught Bubblegum's attention. Strapped to her back was a massive instrument: a guitar or bass like instrument colored maroon. The base of the instrument resembled a dual sided axe, the silver blades glimmering sinisterly under the last few rays of sunlight.

"S'up guys? I'm ready, told ya I didn't have a lot to pack." Marceline stated casually.

She looked towards Bubblegum, waiting for her to lead the way, and saw the surprised expression painted on the girl's face. She snickered a bit and cocked one of her eye brows.

"Hey, I know I'm hot, but no need to stare." Bubblegum flushed a bit at Marceline's teasing.

"I was not staring at…you. I'm curious as to what that instrument on your back is." Bubblegum attempted to regain her composure.

"Oh, this?" Marceline grabbed the neck of the bass over her shoulder. "This here is my axe-bass. A family heirloom, sort of." She looked toward the ground as the last sentence left her.

"Sort of?" Bubblegum was far too curious to see that the topic had made the dark haired female somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well, um…it was originally an axe that had been passed down in our family for generations. My, uh, Dad, gave it to me. I figured it would be more useful and awesome as an instrument, so I just changed some stuff up and…voila." Marceline's smile faltered a bit.

"Ah well, that's quite interesting." Bubblegum wasn't sure how to continue; she could now see that the other female was somewhat uncomfortable.

"You guys ready? It's getting dark out." Finn looked around as he spoke, as if confirming his observation.

"Yeah." The girls responded in unison.

_This has to be the most interesting person I've possibly ever met. _

(^0^)

The walk home was quiet, but the silence was a comfortable one. Finn domineered what conversation there was, usually with the girls responding with nods or short answers. Bubblegum noted that Marceline didn't seem to have any problem carrying the axe-bass and pulling the suitcase. She was also aware that Finn didn't offer her any aid.

_Perhaps this is the sort of relationship they have; they are close friends. He doesn't even see her as a girl._

That explanation made the most sense. Finn was, after all, a gentleman. If it had been Bubblegum carrying the large instrument and pulling the suitcase, he would have offered his aid immediately. However, this was obviously not the case for Marceline.

Bubblegum also took the time to observe Marceline. She spent quite a bit examining the cascade of darkness that began at her scalp. Despite its length, it appeared that Marceline took great care of her hair. It was smooth, thick, and incredibly shiny.

_I want to touch it._

The foreign, almost forbidden thought was gone almost as quickly as it came. Bubblegum didn't even have time to think about it before it was gone. She went on to observe her body. She was tall, probably three inches or so more than herself. She wasn't incredibly curvy; her body appeared quite lean and athletic. Then there was the matter of her eyes.

_How in the world did she manage to be born with red eyes? Perhaps they're contacts?_

Bubblegum tossed this idea around for a bit before rejecting it. It was also a mystery as to how she was born with hair the same color as bubblegum. Though, she supposed that if her family was named after the sweet treat, her parents, or at least her father, must have possessed the same pink locks. On top of that, Marceline's eye color was incredibly deep. Contacts appear artificial and shallow; Marceline's crimson eyes did not appear even remotely artificial.

They continued walking and Bubblegum rather enjoyed the companionable silence. Even Marceline appeared to be quite happy just thinking. The only one that might have felt slightly uncomfortable was Finn, who every now and then said whatever he could think of to keep the silence from dragging on too long.

The sun had long since disappeared and the sky was dotted with stars. There was no moon tonight, so the trio relied on the street lamps to guide the way. It didn't take long before they reached Bubblegum's house.

"Holy shit, what are you? What the hell do your parents do? Are they like, lawyers or something?" Marceline stood agape at the entrance to the house.

"My parents passed not long after I was born, though they did leave me quite a significant fortune." Bubblegum answered much like she did to everybody else who guffawed at the mansion-esque abode.

"Oh…ah. Sorry." Marceline looked apologetically to Bubblegum.

"It's not a big deal. I don't remember anything about them. Now then, thank you very much Sir Finn. You have completed your task and escorted me to my home unharmed. Now, for your reward." Bubblegum leaned down and kissed the boy on his cheek.

Finn turned bright red and his first few attempts at speaking failed. Marceline laughed heartily and patted Finn on his shoulder.

"Come on now Finn, what do you say to Bonnibel here?"

"Th-thank you so much! I'll escort you home whenever you want!" And with that, Finn rushed off in the direction of his house.

Both girls stood outside the door, giggling at Finn's antics before Bubblegum settled herself.

"Now then Marceline. I do have a butler, Peppermint. He is quite kind, but I have a feeling he may be a bit wary of you…" Bubblegum trailed off.

She hadn't even taken into consideration how her caretaker would react to Marceline. The well-educated Flame was thing, but taking in a stranger carrying an instrument that could also be a deadly weapon, well that was a different story.

"Dude, you have a butler? What the hell are you? Well, not that it matters. And it's cool, like I said, I won't be staying here for long." Marceline grinned and Bubblegum smiled in return.

"Very well." With that, Bubblegum grabbed the door handle and led Marceline inside.

(^0^)

The three people sat at the large dining table eating what Peppermint had cooked that evening. The meal wasn't entirely spectacular, simple spaghetti with garlic bread as a side. What was strange was the silence that accompanied the meal. Despite the fact that there were more people at the large table than usual, there was most definitely less talking.

_**One Hour Earlier**_

When Bubblegum introduced Peppermint and Marceline, she could see the immediate mutual dislike for each other. The short man eyed the woman up and down a number of times before Marceline simply couldn't help herself anymore. Her crude comment regarding his assessment of her made him storm off, though not before welcoming Bubblegum home. He told her dinner would be ready within the hour, though it may take slightly longer since he hadn't been expecting company. Bubblegum had watched him disappear with an apologetic look in her eyes before directing Marceline to the guest bedroom. The room was across the hall from her own and was somehow both plain and elegant. Marceline told her she'd spend a little time in there for a bit to get ready and Bubblegum told her where the dining hall was located and what time to be there.

_**Present**_

That was how they ended up in this position. Marceline looked to be somewhat uncomfortable, but she ate her food with passion. Bubblegum picked at her meal and had been so out of it that when Peppermint asked her a question, she jumped.

"How was your day Ms. Bubblegum?"

"Oh! Simply fantastic!" And with that Bubblegum told the day's story, though she strategically omitted the circumstances which led to Marceline staying with them.

Bubblegum saw Marceline smirk as she swirled more spaghetti onto her fork.

_She's making fun of that fact that I didn't tell him why she was here. That butt!_

"Yo, Mr. Peppermint, this spaghetti is pretty awesome, did you make this?" Marceline looked up at him with both an excited and bemused expression decorating her features.

"Why yes, thank you. We'll be having strawberry shortcake for dessert, let me go prepare it."

Bubblegum watched her faithful butler gather up her own plate – still half full – and leave the room. She didn't complain, he's known her long enough to know when she is and isn't hungry. Bubblegum looked in the direction of Marceline, who was scoffing down her own food. The two sat across from each other and small red projectiles of sauce landed on Bubblegum's end of the table cloth.

"Do you really find the meal that enjoyable? I mean, it was quite good, but you're eating it with such enthusiasm that I'm beginning to wonder if spaghetti isn't actually your favorite meal?" Bubblegum was still speaking to Marceline how she had been taught to speak to strangers and acquaintances as a child.

"Oh man, Bonnibel, this is so much better than what I normally eat. A girl can only survive on ramen noodles for so long. Well, and also I guess that things colored red, like this spaghetti sauce, taste so much better to me than other foods. I guess that's just some weird quirk of mine." Marceline had the decency to speak only when she swallowed her current mouthful, but quickly shoveled more into her eager mouth when she finished speaking.

Bubblegum was stunned, so stunned that after a moment of silence, she broke down into a fit of giggles. The giggles grew louder and pretty soon she was full out laughing. She grabbed her stomach with one hand and put the other to her mouth in some vain attempt to muffle the sound of her laughter. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and her stomach had begun to hurt before the laughter finally subsided.

_It's been forever since I've laughed like that._

She noted this and smiled to herself before blushing. Her companion was staring at her with a curious expression on her face and the end of a noddle hanging out of the corner of her mouth. The sight alone almost made the pink haired woman begin laughing all over again. She stifled whatever sound tried to escape and attempted to recollect herself.

"Wow, sorry for laughing like that. It's just that I believe you are quite possibly the most unique – and strangest individual I've ever met." Bubblegum didn't catch that her formal speech was slipping, but Marceline did.

"Ho ho, what's this Bonnie? Finally dropping the 'prim-and-proper' façade are we?" Marceline smirked and stared straight at Bubblegum.

_Bonnie? I haven't been called Bonnie since…wait, have I ever been called Bonnie?_

"Well I suppose I am Marceline, after all, you aren't really a stranger anymore." She grinned and stared straight back into Marceline's crimson eyes.

The staring match lasted several moments before both girls began laughing hysterically. The laughing had only just begun to subside when Peppermint returned with the strawberry shortcake.

_What in the heck was so funny? Absolutely nothing…_

Bubblegum was confused. Genuine laughter was a response that happened when one was entertained or incredibly amused. She couldn't recall anything too incredibly entertaining or amusing about the situation, but both she and Marceline had responded in the same way.

_Perhaps Marceline herself was the entertainment…?_

Peppermint set the dishes in front of the girls, taking up Marceline's plate, which had been wiped almost clean. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she stared at the dessert.

_Oh. It's red. _

Bubblegum noted its color just as Marceline dug in. Bubblegum began on her own dish, just with much less vigor. She watched as her companion attacked the innocent cake and shoveled bite after bite into her mouth. She wasn't even sure if Marceline was chewing and it wasn't long before the cake was completely gone. Marceline yawned and stretched out her arms before looking at Bubblegum and smiling.

"Thanks so much for the food, it was terrific." She had the largest, most sincere grin plastered on her face that Bubblegum felt a little embarrassed.

"It was nothing, now, I'm heading off to my room, feel free to do whatever you like so long as you don't annoy Peppermint too much." She returned Marceline's smile before leaving to her room.

(^0^)

Bubblegum got out of the shower and towel dried her hair. She briefly wondered if Marceline was in her room before another, much more important thought invaded her mind.

_Glob! I forgot to put towels in her bathroom!_

She quickly dressed, throwing on a pink t-shirt and some gray sweats before heading to Marceline's room, towels in hand. When she reached the door, she heard a unique melody coming from inside. It was deep and enchanting; it reminded her of both passion and melancholy.

_She actually plays that monstrous instrument?_

She listened for a bit longer before knocking on the door. The music stopped and Marceline's voice replaced it, telling her she could come in. Bubblegum stepped inside and noticed that the axe-bass was laid out across Marceline's lap. She felt some vague guilt begin to ball up inside her stomach; she felt that she had interrupted something she shouldn't have.

"I apologize for intruding, but I brought you towels in case you decided to shower this evening." She looked to the ground and spoke quietly.

"Oh it's not really a big deal, I was just practicing anyway. Do you…wanna listen?" Marceline's confidence faded as she asked the last line, as if the question was implying something far more intimate than intended.

Bubblegum stood shocked – again. What was with her guest's sudden shyness? Of course she could never expect to understand anybody in a day, but this woman was one mystery after another.

"Well, why not? I'd love to listen to you play." Bubblegum set the towels down on the nightstand and settled down next to Marceline on the bed.

A gentle smile made its way to Marceline's mouth and she put the axe-bass' strap around her shoulder once again. When she had the bass in place, she looked up to Bubblegum again, her eyes burning with something that was a mix of passion and excitement.

"Let's get this party started then shall we?" Her voice was somewhat defiant, challenging, and confident and it made Bubblegum grin.

Marceline began playing a slow melody. She closed her eyes and played from memory, letting her fingers move fluidly up and down the bass' neck. They instinctively knew which strings to hold and which frets to be at. The sounds she was producing were flawless.

_She's incredibly talented…_

Bubblegum was losing herself in the music. She closed her eyes and let her heart slow. She only opened them when Marceline's voice was added to the composition. She gasped – the voice was like dark chocolate, so velvet and smooth and powerful, it was overwhelming. Bubblegum felt her heart speed up as the lyrics became more emotional. She was singing about how her father ate her fries at one point in her life. As simple as it sounded, the lyrics were rich with emotion and Bubblegum knew that whatever prompted her to write this song was something that greatly affected her emotionally. She knew she shouldn't be privy to emotions this strong; she knew she shouldn't be hearing this song. But Marceline had_ invited _herto listen and so she stayed.

When the song ended, Marceline kept her eyes closed, but Bubblegum felt strange staring at Marceline's face, so she diverted her eyes to the bass player's hair. She observed how it curled around Marceline's hips before falling off the edge of the bed. She was so caught up in her observations that she hadn't realized that Marceline had opened her eyes; she jumped when Marceline broke the silence.

"Hey, I know I'm awesome, but you don't need to look away, my awesomeness won't blind you." She attempted to joke around, but there was the unmistakable tremor of anxiety in her voice.

"Oh, you're amazing. Absolutely fantastic, but I wasn't looking away from you, I was just observing your hair." Bubblegum felt blood rush to her face; she just admitted that she was staring at her companion's hair.

"Ah well, thanks I guess. But, uh, why?" Marceline was starting to sound more like herself and it made Bubblegum feel more comfortable.

"It's just so long and dark and how in the world do you keep it so tame?" The pink haired female's mind was throwing whatever popped into it out her mouth, she sounded like a grade-schooler trying to describe their favorite movie.

"Oh well, nothing special really. Also, Princess, I don't know if you've realized it, but your hair is quite long too." Marceline reached over to touch the tips of Bubblegum's hair; which lingered at the small of her back.

_Princess…did she just…? Really? The only one to refer to me as Princess is Flame…_

Bubblegum was so caught up in trying to comprehend what Marceline had said that she didn't notice the latter's hand reach behind her. When the tips of Marceline's fingers graced the small of her back, small bolts of electricity shot up her spine. Bubblegum's eyes closed for not even a second and she failed to exhale.

_What the heck was that? She was only trying to touch my hair so why…?_

She wasn't quite sure, but she knew she needed to respond to Marceline. "Ah, thanks. I suppose it is quite long, but in comparison to yours, it's nothing at all." Bubblegum knew she sounded distracted and desperately hoped that Marceline hadn't noticed. "Well, I better go. Your bass playing and voice are simply fantastic. Oh, by the way do you want me to wake you in the morning when I leave for school?"

Marceline hesitated before responding. "Well…nah don't worry about it. I'll go look for a new place to stay and hopefully I'll be out of your hair before too long."

"No, don't worry about, there's no rush. Feel free to stay as long as you like; I'm sure Peppermint will grow used to you." Bubblegum felt a sort of melancholy at the thought of Marceline leaving too soon; perhaps she really was lonely.

"Well then, guess I'll see ya at some time tomorrow, night Bonnie." Marceline waved as Bonnibel left the room.

"Good night Marceline." Bonnibel returned the gesture before returning to her room for the night.

(^0^)

Bubblegum stared at her ceiling. She was tired – that was evident from her incessant yawning. However, her mind was not slowing down. It kept rerunning the day's events, wondering how a dreary day had ended in something so spectacular. She still couldn't quite figure out why she was so fascinated with the other female. She couldn't explain her own behavior and that frightened her, but it also excited her. Something about the unpredictable was especially exciting and, while a part of her was terrified and would much rather understand it all, another part very eagerly awaited the unknown. Bubblegum eventually drifted into a deep sleep and dreamt dreams of a certain red-eyed bass player.


	4. A New Discovery

**Hello again ^_^ Thanks for the reviews! It really means a lot to get positive feedback and constructive criticism, you guys have no idea. Well, I guess I want to apologize for how short this chapter is. I wanted to add the concert in this chapter but ultimately decided against it. I'll save that for next chapter. I'm still struggling with the whole dialogue thing ;_; I'm so sorry. **

Bubblegum stared across the hallway before heading out the door. It was a bit early and Marceline had told her not to worry about waking her. She sighed and grabbed her bag. She supposed that she just wanted to see her crimson-eyed friend before leaving.

(^0^)

School was rather uneventful. Flame badgered her with questions regarding Finn walking her home; she did her best to avoid bringing up Marceline. Bubblegum didn't really want her longtime friend to know she was housing a person whom she had just met.

_This definitely goes beyond good will, she'll kill me._

She was also quite distracted; more so than usual. Even while conversing with Flame, her thoughts were straying and her responses were painfully generic.

"Hey, PB, are you okay? You're not mad at me are you?" Flame looked at her with on odd, concerned expression across her face. "Sorry if I'm annoying you, I just want to kno-"

"Pfftt…it's okay Flame. I was just spacing out. You're not annoying me at all." Bubblegum felt sorry for Flame and smiled gently.

(^0^)

By the time Statistics came around, Bubblegum's brain had pretty much fizzled into oblivion. She was consumed with thoughts of her guest; who she was, where she was from, what she was all about. She was thinking about her strange responses to Marceline and how Marceline managed to invoke such…_unique_ responses from her. She was an enigma – a complete and total mystery that she both wanted to solve and feared solving. Marceline was everything she wasn't and it drove her curiosity to its threshold. She assumed that the black haired woman would be awake by now, either playing that wonderful music again or searching around for a place to live. Bubblegum felt a pang in her chest when she thought about Marceline leaving so soon.

_Strange. Strange feelings. I doubt she'll leave so quickly though._

These thoughts swirled inside her mind like unpredictable fall winds; speeding up and slowing down, twisting languidly before developing into a violent torrent. No other sounds were being processed; the outside world was white noise before the power of Bubblegum's imagination. It wasn't until Flame started tapping on her shoulder that Bubblegum came back down to reality. Evidently, she had spent the last hour and half all but entirely spaced out. Lunch would start soon and she'd be that much closer to seeing Marceline again.

(^0^)

One thing Bubblegum hadn't taken into account was Finn.

"Hey Peebs, how's Marceline doin'? I still feel horrible…" Finn sighed dejectedly after speaking.

_Oh Finn you butt!_

"Ah, she was fine when I went to bed. I didn't see her this morning." Bubblegum attempted to brush his question off, but Flame's eyes were already glowing with curiosity.

"Hey PB, who's Marceline?" She sounded _far_ too eager than necessary.

"She didn't tell you Flame? I had to stop by to get some stuff at her place yesterday and she got kicked out and since my place is packed, Bubblegum told Marceline she could chill at her place for a bit."

"Yes and this sweet hero here protected us all the way home." Bubblegum once again attempted to divert the direction of the conversation but to no avail.

"That's awesome and all Finn, but who is this Marceline?" Flame looked eagerly at the pair.

"Oh she's just this really rad chick that just so happens to be my friend." Finn explained.

"Glob Finn! That tells me nothing! PB, who is Marceline?" Flame directed her attention to her pink haired friend.

"Well…" Bubblegum thought of how to explain Marceline.

_She's tall and talented and somehow quite attractive with hair so long it touches the ground and eyes as red as blood. She's funny and laidback and entirely entertaining but behind the jokes and sarcasm she seems quite…vulnerable I think…_

Thoughts flew through Bubblegum's mind, but for reasons unbeknownst to herself; she opted not to tell Flame what she inferred about her guest. "Um…I'm not quite sure. She just a guest right now; I'm sure Finn can explain her better than I can."

Flame looked disappointed, but quickly followed up with another question. "So, letting a random stranger stay at your house PB? That's so out of character for you." The statement sounded much more like a question than necessary and Bubblegum refused to make eye contact with her friend. Flame knew her far too well and Bubblegum didn't want to let the red head know more than necessary.

"Well yes. I suppose it is quite out of character. But I am a charitable person and she seemed like a kind enough girl." Bubblegum was relieved at the bell; she could now say that she had been "saved by the bell."

"Hey PB! Wait for me at the school gates after school! I want to meet this Marceline, so I'll walk ya home!" Flame yelled as Bubblegum fled the cafeteria.

_That girl…honestly…_

Bubblegum sighed and headed toward her next class.

(^0^)

The classes following lunch went by rather quickly. She spent the majority of the time trying to solve the mystery that was Marceline and all together admiring the shroud that was constantly wrapped around her; she was completely wrapped up in a darkness that Bubblegum couldn't see through. She thought constantly; her mind was an unquiet one by nature and she always needed to be thinking lest she want to be driven mad by the silence.

The bell that announced the end of the day came much faster than it had in the past.

_What…did…I can't…where did time go?_

Bubblegum could've sworn only an hour had passed since lunch, but evidently three hours had gone by. She grabbed her bag and started down the halls. Students rushed by, all desperate to get home after this rigorous day. She noted that numerous clubs were having meetings today and realized that she needed to schedule a meeting for the Chemistry club. That could wait, but it needed done eventually.

As she approached the school gates, she recalled what Flame had told her at lunch. She stopped and leaned back against the wall. She'd wait; it wouldn't take her very long to get here anyway. Bubblegum pulled out her phone and stared at the time.

_3:39…maybe Marceline will be home…_

She desperately wanted to have another conversation with the older woman. As her mind started imagining the sort of conversations the two would share, Flame showed up.

"Hey PB, ya ready? I'm pretty excited to meet this Marceline." Flame started walking ahead and Bubblegum sped up her walk so the pair walked shoulder to shoulder.

"Geez I am now. Are you really that excited?"

"Yeah! I mean…it's kind of for personal reasons, but I want to see somebody named Marceline…" Flame's voice trailed off and her gaze became unfocused.

_What in the grod is she talking about? She wants to see somebody named Marceline? What does that even-_

"Yo! Bonnie! Over here!"

The pair's heads whipped toward the direction of the sound like an obedient dog that heard his name called. There, walking in their direction, was a certain long haired bass player. Bubblegum had absolutely no idea what to do in a situation. She wasn't even quite sure why she even _wanted_ to do something. She wasn't sure why she didn't want Marceline and Flame to meet, but at this point, it was obviously inevitable.

"No way…" Flame sounded absolutely stunned and Bubblegum had no idea why.

_Maybe it's because she brought that frickin' bass of her's…_

The massive axe-bass was slung across her back and she was sauntering over at a leisurely pace. As she got closer, she noticed that Marceline was wearing black skinnies and a loose gray shirt that hung off her body and exposed one shoulder. The print on it said…

_Marceline and the Scream Queens…?_

The design was either incredibly abstract or very childish: two (_marshmallows? Cinnamon rolls) _strange objects skewered and posted above a dead snake.

"You've got to be kidding me. PB how come you didn't tell me she was _that_ Marceline?!" Flame didn't take her eyes off the approaching female.

"_That" Marceline…?_

"What're you talking about Flame?" Bubblegum was genuinely confused and somewhat annoyed that Flame seemed to know something she didn't about Marceline.

"PB! Honestly?! She's only the lead singer and bass player of Marceline and the Scream Queens!" Flame was practically a live wire; the energy radiating off her body was tangible. "I've never been to a concert but it looks exactly like what people describe! She's even got the awesome instrument!"

_Marceline and the Scream Queens…that's a band? She's in a band? How did….how come…_

Bubblegum couldn't understand why she didn't know about the fact that Marceline was in a band.

_I guess I could've inferred because of how well she played the bass and sang but…_

The thought had just never occurred to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Flame…"

"Geez PB! I know they're not that popular and kind of local, but Marceline is freakin' amazing!"

At this point, the topic of discussion was at the girls and was wearing quite a smug expression.

"S'up Bonnie. Hey uh…?"

"Flame. Please call me whatever you want though." Flame could hardly contain herself.

"Well hey there Flame. So, uh, Bonnie, I guess you figured out?"

_Figured out? Did you even intend to tell me?_

She could feel some sort of anger rising inside. She knew that she had no right to be angry, but it still irked her for some reason that Marceline had failed to tell her she was in a band.

"I suppose I did Marceline. Now, why're you here and why did you bring your bass with you?" Bubblegum, despite her best efforts, sounded quite irritated and Marceline recoiled slightly.

"Um…I'm sorry I didn't tell you. And I'm on my way to a gig; Mr. Peppermint told me where you want to school and I figured I'd swing by on my way there to say hey."

"Well hey Marceline."

Both Flame and Marceline stared at Bubblegum as if she had transformed into some strange creature.

"What guys?" Even her question was tainted with her annoyance.

"PB are you…mad?" Flame looked between Marceline and Bubblegum.

"What? Of course not. I'm just exhausted."

"Well okay then…" Flame turned her attention back to Marceline. "So, where are you playing at tonight? PB and I can come to watch if there's still space!"

"Um…well actually I wanted to invite her…and I'm sure there's room for two and I'll get you two in for free." Marceline's enthusiasm had dissipated rather quickly.

"Um…okay…PB do you want to go?" Both girls looked expectantly at their pink haired companion.

_Do I want to go…I do want to hear her sing again…_

Bubblegum weighed her options, wondering if it was worth it. It's not like it would take too much effort and she was getting in for free. Her rationality began to take over her emotions and she benefits of going outweighed the costs.

"I'd love to go. What time does it start Marceline?" Both Marceline and Flame lit up immediately.

"Oh man Bonnie you're the greatest. It starts at eight tonight at that the Night-O-Sphere. I'll save you two places in the front." Marceline's smile stretched across her entire face and her eyes sparkled with feverish intensity.

Bubblegum's stomach knotted a little at how absolutely _adorable_ she looked.

"We'll be there. Come on Flame. We can get ready at my house. See ya there Marceline." Bubblegum smiled and began walking toward her house.

"Hey wait up PB! Oh, thanks Marceline! Thank you so much!" Flame waved at the rocker before rushing to catch up with Bubblegum.

"Thanks Princess! Hey, there'll be an after party! You can stay if you want!" Marceline yelled at Bubblegum before heading toward the venue.

_An after party? That could be…_

Bubblegum worried about what an after party could entail. She imagined drugs, alcohol, and illicit sexual relationships. Every fiber in her being told her that going was definitely bad. That going would most definitely be a mistake. Everything about it screamed danger. She knew all that and yet she still wanted to go. She wanted to go because Marceline was going and she wanted to be around Marceline.

_What the heck am I doing…what is she doing to me…?_


	5. Marceline and the Scream Queens

**So, hey guys! Now, this chapter was rather enjoyable to write. The fic will probably start to get dark from here on out, just warning ya. Thanks so much for the reviews! Also, _Lilduders_, I appreciate your compliments so much! You've made me more confident in my dialogue ;_; really, thank you. **

Bubblegum waited outside her house for Flame. She had finished significantly earlier than Flame; she had just pulled her hair up and threw on a tight dark pink V-neck that showed a little too much and a pair of jeans. She felt a sort of anxiety nesting in her stomach; the thought of watching Marceline sing in front a crowd was a little too much.

_And then there's the after party…_

She still hadn't come to a conclusion on that. Flame had already informed her that she wouldn't be able to stay for it and that did not help Bubblegum come to a decision. Had she been in the right state of mind, she'd decline the offer in a second. If it was what she was expecting it would be, there would be drugs and alcohol and sex and other dangerous activities that an honors student like Bubblegum should avoid. Yet, despite it all, she was not able to listen to her logic. It was as if a foreign force was guiding her; pushing her in a direction that her mind clearly did not want to go in but one that her body couldn't refuse.

Just as Bubblegum started to go inside to check on her, Flame walked out of the house. She wore a short black skirt, a pair of heels, and a tube top. She looked as if she was going out to a club and Bubblegum stood in stunned silence for a moment. She had never seen Flame dress like this before; it was as if she was looking at a brand new person. Flame had done her hair in such a way that waves decorated the red tresses and when the sun hit her hair it reflected back like fire. She looked positively radiant and Bubblegum felt both inadequate and little annoyed.

_Glob what does she think we're doing…_

She refused to let herself think that she was simply worried that she would be jealous if Flame's outfit attracted Marceline's attention. After all, that was a completely incredulous idea because why would it matter if Marceline paid Flame more attention; Marceline was living with _her._

Bubblegum shook her head of the poisonous thoughts and gave Flame a bright smile.

"You ready?"

"You bet! Let's do this PB!" The enthusiasm in her voice melted all of Bubblegum's worries away and she smiled genuinely at her friend before they started on their way.

(^0^)

It had long since turned dark by the time the girls got the Night-O-Sphere. They had decided to get there early in an effort to both get a seat and to speak to Marceline. After waiting in a moderately long line, they finally got to the entrance, where they were stopped by a man who asked to see their tickets.

"We um…know-"

"We were invited to attend by Marceline; you can confirm this with her. Let her know Bonnibel Bubblegum is here."

The man stared at her in silence for a second; surprised at her forwardness and deciding whether or not to actually go confirm what she said.

"Sir, we do not have much time." Bubblegum threw him a glare and he immediately walked inside.

"Dude, PB, why are you so good at that? Maybe you really are a princess in an alternate universe or something…" Flame's voice was full of admiration.

Bubblegum giggled at Flame's theory and smiled. "Maybe you're right Flame. But honestly it's just how I was taught. Peppermint raised me well." She had a great deal of respect for her caretaker.

"Well whatever, I wish I could speak like you do-" Flame was cut off a second time by the sight of the man and Marceline coming from inside.

"Hey Bonnie! S'up Flame? Sorry about that, come on in." Marceline turned to walk in and the two girls followed suit.

Bubblegum and Flame followed Marceline to the back of the building, where the other members of the band were getting ready for the performance. There was a woman and two men. The woman had astonishingly strange hair: it was set high stop her head and was shaped sort of like a beehive. She was shorter and somewhat stockier than Marceline, but was pretty nonetheless. She had a blue and white arch top guitar slung over her shoulder. Seated at the drum set was a large man with a head full of dark hair and a very unique beard. At the keyboard was a tall, lanky man with a head of brown hair and a scruffy bit of hair on his chin. He was moderately attractive by any female's standards and Bubblegum assumed he had quite a following among the band's fans.

"Bongo, Guy, Keila, this is Bonnibel and her friend!" Marceline called to her companions as the group approached.

All three members stopped practicing and waved at the trio.

"Yo! Marceline's told us all about ya. You're one badass chick thinking you can handle this wild creature." The female, presumably Keila, spoke first and winked at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum wasn't quite sure how to respond and felt blood run to her cheeks.

_Why the heck am I blushing…?_

"What?! I'm not so bad, tell them Bonnie!" Marceline retorted in mock defense.

Both girls smiled and pretty soon the whole gang was laughing. Introductions were made and soon it was only half an hour to the start of the concert. Bubblegum and Flame left to find a decent spot to watch. Thankfully, Marceline in all her kindness, had reserved two sections in front of the stage and Flame was over flowing with delight. There were people everywhere; the Night-O-Sphere wasn't equipped to handle this many people and the scent of sweat was strong. The place was hot and people were pressed together like sardines. Bubblegum felt somewhat overwhelmed by the entire ordeal.

_Wow…they're really well known…_

People were conversing, all expressing their excitement and Flame was soon conversing with a group of people who were all just as visibly eager as she was. Bubblegum was still nervous; she had never been to a place like this. The lights were starting to dim and the noise of the people along with them. Soon it was complete darkness; hardly anyone dared to breathe. Suddenly, the sound of drum beats echoed throughout the room and spotlights hit the stage. The crowd erupted into cheers and Marceline began singing. There was no introduction, not yet anyway, just raw music. Bubblegum, despite being surrounded by probably more than a hundred other individuals, could only hear and see Marceline. The energy now was much different than it had been in her room. It was vibrant and electric, Marceline's lyrics were angry and her voice matched the emotion. Her expressions were honest and she walked back and forth across the stage, her long black locks moving as violent as the song sounded. After a few minutes, the song ended and Marceline stood still, staring out at the crowd. She had a thin sheen of sweat across her face and was breathing rather roughly.

"S'up guys? Thanks so much for coming to see us tonight! We'll get right to the music, but first I'd like to give a special thanks to a certain girl."

Bubblegum felt her heart begin to race much faster than it had been listening to the song.

_No no no no no don't do it Marceline no no no nononononono_

"Thanks so much Bonnie! I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't offered for me to stay at your place!" Marceline pointed at her and the crowd roared.

Bubblegum wished she could cower in a corner and hide from society. She wasn't sure if she should be angry at Marceline or grateful; she was too busy being embarrassed.

(^0^)

The rest of the concert went without a hitch. The Scream Queens' music was intoxicating and Bubblegum quickly got over her initial embarrassment. Their playlist consisted of slow songs, fast songs, angry songs, depressed songs, really everything under the sun. What all the songs had in common was the band that played them. Marceline's vocals and bass, Keila's guitar, Guy's keyboard, and Bongo's drums somehow made the perfect combination. Marceline was a natural on stage; she moved fluidly and had a powerful stage presence. Bubblegum was equally drawn in by her and had felt her heart speed up every time she and Marceline had made eye contact. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening to her, but she didn't have much time to think. Flame screamed next to her and the fans around her were like the static on a radio. Finally, Marceline, quite out of breath, addressed their fans.

"Thanks for coming guys! Keep an eye out for our next concert!" The crowd roared and The Scream Queens beamed at them.

Bubblegum and Flame waited for the crowd to dissipate before heading backstage once more. They met up with the crew and congratulated them on a fantastic performance. Flame, still as excited as ever, could hardly make herself leave. Eventually though, she and Bubblegum exchanged their goodbyes and Flame left.

"So, Princess, you ready for tonight?" Marceline smirked and her voice carried an air of challenge.

_Do I…I…_

"Of course. Where are we going?" Bubblegum could not back down and finally gave in despite all better judgment.

"We're heading to their place." She pointed to Keila, Bongo, and Guy. "They all live in the same place, which was why I couldn't stay there. Keila's driving, you and I will sit in the back with Guy. Bongo will ride passenger." She was now addressing the whole band and they all nodded.

"Sure." Bubblegum couldn't think of how to respond, instead she waited for the band to pack up.

(^0^)

The ride to Keila's place was much calmer and quieter than Bubblegum had anticipated. Keila, Guy, and Bongo took turns asking Bubblegum questions and Marceline simply leaned back against the seat with her eyes closed.

Keila, Guy, and Bongo lived on the 4th floor of an apartment complex that wasn't quite as dilapidated as Marceline's previous one, but was nothing that screamed "money." The apartment was rather large with two queen sized beds, a small bathroom, a small kitchen, and a small TV. A miniature fridge was underneath the TV and Keila walked over to it. Bubblegum's jaw almost went slack when she saw what Keila was pulling out.

_I knew this I expected this so why…?_

Bottle after bottle of alcohol was pulled from the fridge. Smirnoff, Grey Goose, Jose Cuervo, Captain Morgan, and Bicardi were only a few of the hard liquors. There was somehow still room in the fridge and out came four cases of beer, two Heineken and two Flying Dog.

Bubblegum had never seen this much alcohol in her life. It was as if she had been thrown into an entirely different world.

_All I have to do is say no that's it I can do it I mean this stuff can kill me…_

She was afraid. She was afraid of what she would do. She used to always trust her decision making, but recently she couldn't trust it. She couldn't trust herself. Guy walked over to one of the kitchen cabinets and grabbed five shot glasses. He pulled a bottle opener from the silverware drawer and joined Keila at the round table where she had set the alcohol.

There was a conversation going on, but Bubblegum didn't think she could take part. She still hadn't quite come to grips with what she had gotten herself into. Marceline must've noticed; she put an arm around Bubblegum's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"_Your first time with alcohol huh? It's okay, we'll take care of you. I promise." _

Through all the fear and anxiety, Bubblegum felt comfort in Marceline's words and calmed down. She wasn't sure if Marceline would be able to keep her promise once the drinking got underway, but Bubblegum still relaxed considerably.

"Hey Marceline! Why don't you have the first shot of the night? Whaddya want?" Keila looked at her expectantly.

"Hmm…let's do the Bacardi." Keila poured it handed the glass to Marceline. She took it and wiped her mouth, beaming at her companions. "Let's get this party started!"

Keila asked Bubblegum what she would like. Bubblegum, at a complete loss, asked for a Heineken, hoping it would do less damage than the hard liquors. In good nature, everyone else grabbed a beer and they all held their bottles up.

"Cheers!" Marceline shouted.

"Cheers!" The others replied in unison.

Bubblegum almost spit it out the second it hit her. It wasn't like anything she had ever tasted and she wondered why anyone would even consider drinking it. But, in an effort to not completely embarrass herself, she drank the bottle at almost the same pace as everybody else. When she had finished, Marceline handed her a shot glass and encouraged her to take her pick.

_Well there goes my plan…_

She couldn't even say no. She couldn't tell Marceline no. She cursed herself and pointed to the Bacardi. She wanted what Marceline had had earlier.

"The uh…Bacardi please." Her voice was somewhat shaky.

"No problem Bonnie. Here." Marceline offered her a comforting smile and handed her the glass. She leaned in to whisper to her and Bubblegum flushed slightly when Marceline's breath hit her ear. "_Now Bonnie, this stuff is much harder to take than that beer and I saw you grimace a bit with that. Brace yourself and try not to let it get up your nose."_

Bubblegum laughed a little bit and nodded. She held the formidable liquor up to her lips and almost recoiled from the scent alone. Bracing herself, she closed her eyes and swallowed the drink all at once.

_Holy shit…_

The vulgar word invaded her mind as the drink slid down her throat. It was as if had swallowed liquid fire; she could feel it along the walls of her stomach until it settled. It felt as if an electric blanket had been spread out across her stomach. She gasped and Marceline looked at her.

"Good job Bonnie. Now, here, have another now that you know what it's all about." Bubblegum grabbed the bottle and poured herself another shot.

_Limits Bonnibel remember that you've never done this before please please please_

(^0^)

Forty minutes, two beers, and five shots later, Bubblegum had completely forgotten her earlier apprehension. Her mind was swimming and walking had become somewhat of a challenge. Guy and Bongo had passed out on one of the beds and Keila sat sipping from her beer on the other. Marceline sat in a chair at the table next to Bubblegum. She was a wild and somewhat unpredictable drunk. She grabbed Bubblegum's wrist and stood, dragging Bubblegum up from her seat. The pink haired female struggled to keep her balance before Marceline dragged her back down, onto her lap. She instinctively wrapped her legs around the older woman and crossed her arms behind her neck. She didn't quite understand why, but she hadn't been able to understand a lot within the last twenty or so minutes. Marceline smirked and Bubblegum's body flushed hot with something all but entirely foreign. Her smirk was all knowing and far too attractive and Bubblegum closed her eyes as Marceline's lips met her throat. Keila cocked an eyebrow at the two and decided to turn her back to their antics. She stripped to her underwear and tucked herself in.

"Hey…Princess…" Marceline mumbled against Bubblegum's throat.

A small moan escaped Bubblegum's throat, a moan laced with lust and thick with the influence of alcohol.

"Yes…Marceline?" She sounded too far gone, her words were heavily slurred.

"Hey Princess, I'm going to touch you okay?" Marceline put her hands on Bubblegum's waist, slipping them under her top.

Bubblegum didn't respond because she didn't need to. Marceline didn't even need to warn her or ask her because she didn't have the power to stop her. She was hot in way she hadn't been hot before and Marceline's hands on her bare skin sent more waves coursing through her body. Marceline tongue and teeth nipped along her neck before dragging along her collar bone.

Bubblegum's body worked instinctively and she moved her hips against Marceline. The latter moaned headily against Bubblegum's skin, her breath hot.

"You know Bonnie, this shirt, it wasn't fair wearing this. It was too revealing and too tight you seductive…" Marceline spoke into the hollow of Bubblegum's throat.

"I didn't…it wasn't I didn't…" She couldn't get what she wanted to say out.

The room reeked of alcohol and sweat and now a more mysterious scent was mixed in and Bubblegum's mind was a murky mess. All she could feel, hear, and see was Marceline. Marceline's experienced hands caressed her waist, each calloused finger igniting trails of fire along Bubblegum's sides. Marceline's mouth explored lower along the collar of the shirt. She reached the swell of Bubblegum's breasts and a much louder, much more sensual moan escaped Bubblegum's throat. She wound her fingers into Marceline's hair and moved her hips faster. Marceline's hands slid up her rib cage and along her bra.

Their breathing was now rapid and shallow and Bubblegum could feel something strange. She started feeling nauseous. The nausea hit her hard and all at once and she leapt from Marceline's lap with as much dexterity as she could muster, stumbling to the small bathroom.

"Bonnie! Are you okay?!" Marceline called concernedly from the chair; she sounded much clearer than she had earlier, as if her brain had been startled into coherency.

Bubblegum hurled into the toilet and caught sight of Marceline coming up to her before her world went black.


End file.
